warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Healer
An Infested heavy melee unit, the Ancient Healer stands out for the ability to cast a damage mitigation aura around surrounding allies. This aura not only grants 90% damage reduction, but also grants status and knockdown immunity to all under the aura. Damage done to protected allies will heal the Ancient Healer (up to 150% health). Unlike the other two Ancients, Healers cannot affect other Ancients under its aura. They are light blue in color, with bright yellow-green mandibles. Eximus Ancient Healers are sent as a syndicate death squad from New Loka, and are available as Sanguine Eximus Specters for purchase at the first rank. Tactics *The crown on its back is a special body modifier that reduces damage by a flat 50%. *The link range to other enemies is ten meters. *In , any damage linked allies take will heal the Ancient up to 150% health. The crowd control immunity only has a few exceptions. **This link is not shared to other Ancient infested, such as Ancient Disruptor and Toxic Ancient. **They will be pulled in by but they will not ragdoll, with some enemies managing to escape. This will also give health to the healer extremely quickly due to all enemies in the vortex taking damage. **All damage procs such as the initial stun of or will not have any effect on linked allies, with the Ancient Healer host taking the damage procs instead. ** 's will work, however linked enemies will not 'trip" into the water and instead run over it and disappear, as they are immune to the animation. **Hydroid's works some of the time, with some enemies avoiding the ragdoll effect (still damaged when touching the tentacles however). ** 's will not knockdown the surrounding units, only the Healer itself; this can result in leaving you open to take massive amounts of damage upon releasing the power. ** works, however the damage reduction and status immunity of the linked units and the healing of the ancient will make the ability nearly useless. *Ancients may lock-on to a target and charge at them with their knockdown attack when they are within sight range. A target entering stealth will not stop this attack from connecting if they remain in the same position. *The model is shared with the Toxic Ancient and the Ancient Disruptor, although the Toxic Ancient has a different black-green color scheme. *They will occasionally deploy grappling hooks to reel in players into melee range, identical to that used by Grineer Scorpions. Notes *While under Nyx's , nearby Tenno and other allies will gain heavy damage resistance in both shields and health and will be immune to all crowd control, including knockdowns. **The same effect applies to Shadow Ancients and Ancient Healer specters offered by New Loka. ***Their aura also benefits the defense objective in Defense, data terminals in Mobile Defense, and Excavators in Excavation. *All status effects done to allied units under the aura will have the status effect applied to the Ancient instead. Currently this aura can only be dispelled by , and through procs. This includes the capabilities of bosses, Stalker, and Nullifiers. **An Ancient under the effects of Confusion will turn hostile to nearby units and stop applying its mitigation aura for the duration of the proc. This in turn prevents the Healer from generating health through allies, and makes said allies more vulnerable. * When killed by a Stealth Finisher their model shrinks. The shrinking reverts after the Stealth Finisher ends. *When hit by 's , it produces the Entangle buff. Trivia *In , a new model was implemented for the Ancients, resembling humanoid squids in appearance. *In Lore, the Ancients are described as being hundreds of years older than the Corpus, so their deformed shape could also be attributed to years of infestation and mutation. *The Ancient Healer has an Orokin crown on its back, similar to the Ancient Infested of Lephantis. * Before , the Ancient Healer's health class was categorized as Infested Sinew. It was then changed to Fossilized to match with other Ancients. Media Ancient Healer.png 2013-07-27 00025.jpg Warframe_2013-07-28_02-23-28-57.png|New Ancient Healer model as of update 9.3. Infested Ancient Healer U9.jpg|Ancient Healer at start of U9 Infested Ancient Healer clearer.jpg|Ancient Healer prior to U9 Warframe.x64 2013-11-22 11-02-40-853.jpg|Ancient Healer Codex Patch History *F﻿ixed most Auras not reacting to changes in Rift-Status: **Banishing an Eximus enemy will remove its Aura from enemies out of the Rift, eg: if you Banish a Venomous Eximus and stay out of the Rift it won't be able to hit you with its Toxin Aura, or if you Banish an Ancient Healer it won't be abl﻿e to protect its allies left behind. *Fixed a performance hitch related to Ancient Healers, Grineer Scorpions and other enemies that use a grappling hook. *Fixed enemies Banished by Limbo still being able to affect other non-Banished enemies with their auras. For example, Ancient Healer Auras still affected other Infested even if the Ancient Healer was Banished. *Adjusted spawns for Void and Infested Defense Missions to prevent too many Corrupted Ancients and Ancient Healers from spawning at once. *Adjusted the Ancient Healers healing pulse to be similar to a Small Team Health Restore with decreased frequency and a slightly shorter radius to match the Aura. *Fixed all types of Ancient Healers not having the same Aura and healing pulse. *Fixed Ancient Healers trying to heal dead avatars. *Fixed an issue with Ancient Healers being scaled incorrectly when affected by Well of Life. *Healing Ancient heal radius reduced to 30m range (was infinite). *Updated model. *Fixed Ancient Healer power that was not healing surrounding Infested. }} See also *Corrupted Ancient, its Corrupted version found in the Void. de:Uralter Heiler es:Sanador Antiguo fr:Ancien Guérisseur Category:Enemies Category:Infested